The Interview Section (Pokemon edition)
by Kecleon352
Summary: I love Pokemon, and I love the fanfictions people write about it. So, now, I have a story here just for it. All you have to do is write awesome fanfics, and I will ask you for an interview, which will be featured here. So, get writing everyone, and have fun! And, perhaps, I'll see you soon!
1. Introduction

Hey there, everybody! My name is Kecleon352. You may have heard of me. (But, then again, you may not have.) Well, good news! I've started an interview section. I will browse the Pokemon fanfiction section and try to read every story that I find interesting. If I like your story, I might ask you for an interview, which will be featured here.

Now, there is a way to try to request an interview. Just send me a PM with a link to your story, and I'll tell you whether or not I like it. You may also refer stories from other authors in this way.

One more thing, you can ask me questions via PM as well (unless you're a guest, then you can use the review section). I may find room for your questions on here, too.

So, keep on writing those fanfictions, and good luck with 'em!

So, this is Kecleon352, signing off!


	2. tomhur18

**Hello everyone. I'm back! I decided to type my sections in bold so you can tell the difference between me and the interviewee. Today, I'm here with tomhur18, who's most notable work is Pokemon Transformation Town. Hello there, tomhur18! How are you doing?**

Oh it's going great!

**Good, good. So, first question. How did you first get into Pokemon? What started you off?**

I got into Pokemon after a long hard day in elementary school it was a tough day so I sat down and watched some TV. Then I saw it...The Pokemon Anime. After I watched my first episode everyday after school before I did my homework I would sit down and watch the Pokemon anime eventually I found out about the games and the rest is history...

**Very nice. And who's your favorite Pokemon, and why?**

I like Lucario cause he's my favorite color blue and I'm a dog person and I like his mythology and role in the anime

**Okay, and when did your love for Pokemon become so much that you decided to start writing fanfictions?**

Well around the time when I was 13 I got into this show called Total Drama and into this online webshow called Total Pokemon Island and its sequel Total Pokemon Neighboorhood(which is sadly no longer available to watch thanks to copyright :( ) and I came up with the idea of crossing over the Pokemon Anime, Total Drama and Total Pokemon to make a whole story in the style of a TV show where the characters get into a lot of misadventures and eventually I found this site posted that story and came up with other ideas.

**I understand. But, it turns out that your most popular story is your only non-crossover, Pokemon Transformation Town. So, tell me, where did the idea for that come into play?**

I read a series online called TF High which was about a High school where some epidemic was going on that would turn a student or teacher into an anthro animal and I decided to make my own pokemon version but add in a few differences and improve upon some things.

**I see, and who's your favorite character in the story? And why?**

My favorite character in my story is Brianna cause she is the most fun to write and I like dogs Tim is my second favorite and Rebecca is my third

**About your story, are you still taking requests for new characters?**

YES

**Okay then, moving on. Would you be able to recommend any authors?**

Well you.

Not really sorry

***laughs* Thank you for the compliment. Are there any other fanfictions in particular that you would recommend? And please describe why.**

Um... On the Run cause it's a very heartwarming tale, Graswhistle for the same reasons...I can't really think of any right now...sorry.

**That's okay. So, how would you feel if someone based their stories off of yours?**

I say let them do so as long as they make it different enough to make it it's own unique identity

**How do you feel about 'cooperative stories'? Where 2 or more people come together to write a story.**

Well it's fine as long as you make an even balance between both styles

**Okay, one last question. Do you have any new projects coming up, and when can the readers expect you to update your stories?**

Well I've currently got writers block but I have no intention of giving up on PTT I've already got the ending planned and a possible sequel you just have to wait even the best authors need breaks right?

And as for other projects me and a friend are working on a crossover between Transformers and the Marvel Universe.

**Alright, thank you tomhur18. If you want a quick link to tomhur18's account, it can be found here:**

fanfiction-dot-net/u/4124352/

**As of yet, I haven't received any questions, so, if you have any, don't be afraid to ask via PM (or review if you're a guest). So, I'm Kecleon352, signing off. Keep on writing!**


End file.
